


The Art of Witness me

by SLWalker



Series: Witness me [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armor design, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Just what it says on the tin.  Artwork attached to the series.





	1. Cover for the series

**Author's Note:**

> The other artist, capiapoa, doesn't have an AO3 account, so be sure to send love on Tumblr if you get a chance! I'll mark those pieces that aren't mine.

Cover for the series, Blackbirds era

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/165742622839/sl-walker-witness-me-calling-to-join-them-the)**.


	2. Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is capiapoa's absolutely delightful art. So give lots of love to the artist (and yes, I do have permission to post it).

Full picture

Detail!

Bail and Maul on the Starfarer, basically having a grand time at Obi-Wan's expense; from [Book II, Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849998/chapters/25014372) of Staring into open flame

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](http://capiapoa.tumblr.com/post/163648978726/bail-felt-maul-come-back-up-to-the-cockpit)**!


	3. Endurance

Maul, facing down the temple on Zigoola.  From [Book II, Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849998/chapters/26700255) of Staring into open flame.

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/164396334439/you-are-he-shivered-forced-his-eyes-open-dirty)**.


	4. Sabrestaff reference

Maul's sabrestaff in Witness me.  On the far left is the dimensions for his original, second in is the dimensions of the new one's segments, inside right is the full length of the new one, and of course, far right is Maul's height by comparison.  He can also switch blade lengths when he decouples the staff with a thumb-switch, which lets him engage in Jar'Kai easier and with a full length single-sabre blade.

You can reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/162834277324/refined-the-image-some-for-mauls-saberstaff-in)**.


	5. Peace (and tea)

Lt. Maul chilling with tea.  Blackbirds era.

Reblog it on tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/163306191329)**.


	6. Expression Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so those of you who follow me on Tumblr already know I've drawn about a bazillion (actually, 32) expression studies of Maul. Mostly because I had a powerful need to see him doing something besides snarling, frowning or otherwise making Rage!Face. Anyway, here are some of my favorites of the lot. These are all Blackbirds era.


	7. The Halls of Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of [capiapoa's](http://capiapoa.tumblr.com) illustrations. So please go give love to the wonderful artist!

Vokara Che and Obi-Wan, from [Book I, Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849998/chapters/24639711) of Staring into open flame.

Reblog the art on Tumblr **[here](http://capiapoa.tumblr.com/post/166250024451/youll-be-a-few-days-more-before-youre-back-to)**!


	8. Alderaan

From [And in between the moon and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190554).  Sleeping off Zigoola.

Reblog it on tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/166314817714/alderaan)**.

Here's a closer crop you can reblog **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/166314827994)**.


	9. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of those kickass illustrations by [capiapoa](http://capiapoa.tumblr.com), so please inbox some love to the artist! (Like legit, capi's done all of these for free despite me offering to pay, so love is the currency.)

Well, they were  _going_ to have a talk...  From [Book I, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849998/chapters/24192594) of Staring into open flame.  (Also referenced in [Adding shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830918), sort of. XD)

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](http://capiapoa.tumblr.com/post/166332015586/being-kissed-back-into-the-seat-wasnt-the-talk)**.


	10. Fire and Flood

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/166363078629/x)**.


	11. Forms

Somewhat experimental piece.  This one would actually be Blackbirds: Year Two, but I figured I'd post it anyway.

(He would have had boots, but the left didn't cooperate, so I just cut it off.  Sorry, Maul.)

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/166451018474)**.


	12. Forms (II)

I am kinda proud of this one.  Heh.

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/166692360039/full-sized)**.


	13. Happy Halloween

There is no explanation.  Just cute.

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/166951545419/happy-halloween-have-a-maul-in-kitty-ears-and)**.


	14. For Captain_Kiri_Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per request of the person I titled it to. *bows!*

Dork.  Kitty ears.  Just for you.  :P

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/167004866149/okay-one-more-of-this-dork-in-kitty-ears-and)**.


	15. Lt. Maul

First portrait done on my new computer.  Which for some reason meant spending hours doing it colored pencil style. o.O

Reblog it on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/167353752769)**.


	16. Forms (III)

I got a new tablet.  Holy wow, is it amazing.

Reblog this on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/167630503124)**.


	17. Be-Parka'd Zabrak

Just a couple quick pieces of Maul rockin' the parka.  Reblog on Tumblr **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/168136552624)** and **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/168689724284)**.


	18. Blackbirds I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portraits of four of the Blackbirds. (Yes, most of 'em look young, because like-- they only range between the physical equivalent of eighteen and like twenty-two.)

Shiv, also known as the clone most likely to end up a pinup model without knowing why.

 

Raze!  With explosives in his ears.  Of course.

 

Tally; once he grew his cross out, he grew the rest of it out, too.  Eventually, it gets long enough for him to put it in a bun. XD

 

Husker, lookin' dead serious.  He's the only one in the squad with an identifiable marking visible, given his scars.


	19. "You be safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn by the spectacular [Capiapoa](http://capiapoa.tumblr.com) and posted here with permission, Maul and Shiv from part 9 of A Runner of Fire, in Blackbirds: Year One.

They had gotten a fair idea of the patrol rotation, and it was near midday. The shadows cast by the brutal rock around them were narrow, but incredibly thick. Between the time and the still-falling snow, Brody was able to keep the tower they were under the range of looped for the better part of an hour; even as he stood there looking at the miserable terrain he was sending a third of his squad into, Maul knew he shouldn't be dawdling, he should just turn around and go back to his own group, but it was proving-- difficult.

"Be  _careful,_ " he said, emphatically. "If it's your life or the scenario, forfeit."

There was no bantering now; Shiv was frowning a little bit as he pulled his bucket off, and Maul felt disgracefully transparent at the look he was getting. "We will," the sergeant said, seriously. "We've got a whole day to make this little trip, I'll make sure we take our time and exercise all due caution."

Maul nodded, after a moment, a quick bob of his head, and tried to force a grin he couldn't really feel. "Remember to point the business end of that away from yourself when you activate it, too," he said, gesturing to where half of his saberstaff was hanging off of Shiv's belt.

Shiv glanced down at it, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "Thanks," he answered, dryly but not unkindly, "couldn't have guessed that on my own."

"I'm glad I bothered to climb up here to tell you, then." Maul looked back over his shoulder, back down the chimney, then took the four of them in, trying to calm the twisting anxiety that was showing no sign of abating. "Good hunting."

Shiv shook his head, went to say something, then just reached out and caught Maul by the back of the neck; after stiffening for a moment in surprise, Maul let Shiv draw their brows together, being mindful of horns. "We'll see you tomorrow," Shiv said, with calm certainty. " _You_  be safe."

It was a gesture that generally belonged to the brothers; there was no word Maul knew that could convey what it felt like to be included in it. "We will be," he managed to say, steady by some miracle.

Shiv gave his neck a squeeze -- something that would probably have felt threatening even only months ago and now felt  _comforting_  of all things -- then let go and jerked his head to Eight, Castle and Tally. "C'mon, boys, let's go make ourselves inconvenient," he said, with a little grin, before putting his bucket back on.

* * *

 

Reblog the art **[here](http://capiapoa.tumblr.com/post/175208942356/commission-for-sl-walker-a-scene-from)**!


	20. Maul: Expression studies in color!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started drawing that series in pencil about a year ago; now, a year later, I'm redrawing them and coloring them, since I'm a marginally better artist.

You can reblog those [here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/175339310949), [here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/175363025539), [here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/175339635867) and [here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/175410730239/look-if-by-now-you-have-not-decided-wow-hes).


	21. Blackbirds: Armor Designs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me _forever_.

Tally and Shiv

Brody, Tango and Raze

Castle and Smarty

Husker and Misty

Rancor and Rabbit (once known as Eight and Six)

**[Reblog the set here](Reblog%20the%20set%20here)! ** And please, by all means, tell me your fave. XD  And heck, if you feel like it, tell me your favorite Blackbirds, too.  I love knowing who latches onto who!


	22. Forms (IV)

One of the more gratifying things about art is seeing yourself improve.  Reblog it **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/176665750364/commissions-ko-fi-witness-me)**.


	23. Juma 9 (and maybe some flirtation)

From Juma-y Have a Bad Feeling About This, in **[Blackbirds: Year One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036421)**.

 

And some random-ass bonus of those two dorks being adorable and flirty. XD

 

Reblog 'em **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/176389682339/juma-9-commissions-ko-fi-blackbirds-year)** and **[here](https://sl-walker.tumblr.com/post/176399908664/not-so-idle-flirtation-commissions-ko-fi)**.


	24. Maul: Expression studies in color 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--also, some random fluffy ObiMaul I drew the other night.


	25. Painted Raze

Just a very fast, very cartoony painted Raze from the latest chapter of Blackbirds to brighten up your day. XD


	26. It's Sundown Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this one for ajax-daughter-of-telamon, who's a total wizard at watercolors. So, I did this with all watercolor brushes, absent the occasional cleanup with a rigger. Thanks for the support, dear. <3

Fifty says he's talking to Raze.


End file.
